1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to locks for use in automobile doors. The locking mechanism is formed basically from two sections in which the outer section is spring loaded and is free to go up or down and which will also always be in the up position because of the spring load when not being pushed down by the operator. Inside the outer section is the conventional door locking button which is exposed to the user when the first section is pushed downwardly.
When the first section is downward, the locking mechanism can be operated just like any other door lock. This type of construction prevents a thief from using a wire device to release the lock as can be done now with conventional door locks. Thus, the would-be thief would be frustrated since he could not push the first section downwardly while simultaneously pulling up the door locking mechanism. It can be seen that the major object of the invention is to provide a simple inexpensive locking mechanism for a car which cannot be operated on by the use of wire devices. Further, the simplicity of this invention makes it economical to manufacture and easy to install.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with inventions directed to jimmyproof automobile door locks, however, they all utilize a tool or key for unlocking the door which would frustrate car owners from using the same. Below are some of the patents which are representative of the activity directed to automobile anti-theft devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,845 to Trammell Jr., (CL-70-181) discloses a lock plunger guarding device which requires a tool in the operation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,197 to Probala et al, (CL-70-181) discloses a lock control device which requires a key in the operation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,289 to Trammell Jr., (CL-70-181) discloses a mechanically complex guard assembly for door locks which also requires a key or tool to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,773 to Evans (CL-70-181) discloses an anti-theft device which requires no tools or key to operate. Evans discloses a structure which is mechanically complex and which to operate requires rotation of the locking button. Evans solves the problem in a most difficult manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,278 to Dalia (CL-292-347) discloses a locking button which is flush with the door panel which by its inherent design would make it difficult to upll open with one's fingers to unlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,485 to Richman, et al (CL-292-1) also discloses a locking button which utilizes the teaching of Dalia in that the button is flush with a glued on surface having a concavity therein for mating with the locking button.
It can be seen that there is no teaching of a device such as that discloses by the applicants, which utilizes a spring loaded telescoping outside shield for guarding the locking button of an automobile door lock.